<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to Universe by krful, krfulon (krful)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909321">Letters to Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful'>krful</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krfulon'>krfulon (krful)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy Ending, Gen, Letters, Post-Steven Universe Future, Spoilers, Steven Universe Future Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krfulon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven makes a visit to his family, and Garnet tells him that all of the Diamonds sent a letter for the boy. Curious, Steven decides to read the three letters before going back to your house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond &amp; Steven Universe &amp; White Diamond &amp; Yellow Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104367">Letters to Universe</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful">krful</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys<br/>I'm so excited to posting this fanfic! I worked hard translating so I hope you can understand and like &lt;3<br/>My English is not perfect so probably have some mistakes, I'm sorry</p><p>Byee~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long time driving in the road, Steven has found a beautiful and pretty house in one of the thirty nine states. By video calls, always talks with Greg, Connie and the Crystal Gems. Spent some months organizing the house and creating a routine, and that made the boy didn't have time to make a visit, so he decided to make a surprise and visit them — maybe it might not be a surprise, because Garnet has a future vision.</p><p>Exited the house by the morning, came in your car and started to drive back to Beach City. Even away, he can smell the donuts and cakes, hear the students of the Little Homeschool, and see the flowers dancing with the wind. A smile has opened on your face to think about this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Had already arrived in Beach City, and now was in the front of your dad's house. Sighed. Calmly, went upstairs and there was a quick knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“It's been a long time…” He thought with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, he could see a scared Greg with tears in his eyes when he approached the door, and after some seconds of paralysis called the three gems with animation. </p><p> </p><p>Fast, Greg opens the door, and before Steven comes into the house, everyone gives him hugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Steven!" The four sayed.</p><p> </p><p>"For the stars! Why did you come without warning us?" Pearl asked, seeing that the house was a mess.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to make a surprise." He replied, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, welcome back!" Greg said, with animation.</p><p> </p><p>He comed a few minutes, but the boy with brown hair showed a lot of happiness for stay there, principally for talk with everyone in the real life. Everything's so perfect that he cannot think about anything, just they.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sat down on the couch and started talking, taking advantage that Steven was there. In the end of the conversation, the boy has lonely with Garnet, because she haves a important thing to informate him.</p><p> </p><p>"Steven." Begins. He looked at her franzing the eyebrow. "When you're looking for the perfect house, every the Diamonds sends a letter for you." Now, he's curious.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow… where is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Greg put in your bedroom." That's the only thing she can answer before him runs to the place.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks that's strange, because the three never make a visit or write. "Maybe it's important", he said</p><p> </p><p>When he came into the room, he looked into the closet and on the floor of the bed, so he found a box with a paper, and it said "Open only if you're Steven Universe". That's strange, but he opens it, and inside had three letters</p><p> </p><p>"Even the papers are colored." He said before opening one of the letters, seeing that the paper was blue. "Well, maybe I'll read that, anyways."</p><p> </p><p>Taking a quick look at the letter, he noticed that the letter was delicate but easy to understand. Has some stickers in the paper and the boy recognized them, as the same stickers that he put on the warp some years ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Steven. Who's writing this is Blue."</p><p> </p><p>"We're yearning for you, so that's the reason we're writing letters together for the same person. It's so interesting, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've remembered that I didn't thank you for make a change on me. I've stopped shattering and stop making people feel the same pain I feel, and that's so great! I don't need to do this, because when I'm upset I just touch one of my clouds to be happy again."</p><p> </p><p>"Sincerely, don't have any reasons to be sad here. We're on Era 3, don't have corrupted gems, everyone is happy and is acting like a beautiful form! And oh, Spinel! She's so sweet and lovely, thank you for presenting her for us, Steven."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He makes a break with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad that Spinel changes, and the Diamonds like her." Said with happiness. "Alright, let's continue."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Steven, you don't have any idea of how we are here, but everything is wonderful. Thank you for convinced me to be someone better, because this is really good for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes you're like her. You're like Pink, do you understand? I mean, she was ever kind and wanted the best for everyone, and that didn't change when she left your Colony. She wanted to protect you like you fighted with your friends to protect them from us. Do you understand what I'm saying? You have the same personality in this aspect."</p><p> </p><p>"Steven, you're a lucky human. Be happy with the friends and the family you have, in the city you live. Be happy being you. You help everyone and always protect who you love. It's exactly in that you remember her."</p><p> </p><p>"Have pride in being who you are. Thank you for everything, Steven."</p><p> </p><p>"Blue Diamond."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boy had some tears in his eyes, was moved. See a Diamond talking about the change he has made in the Homeworld and in them it's really cool.</p><p> </p><p>Pearl said that he's like Pink very much, but she's the only one that said this before. Ever has called for the name of her by the Diamonds, but they're not the same person and that's strange.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed he was not her. He had the same qualities of her: happiness, kindness, compassion, affinity and love. The both wanted the best for everyone. Steven isn't your mom and that's apparent, but he feels what she feels and he fighted for the same thing of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The both had love.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yellow Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind blew calmly, making the weather cool. Together, the birds sang and the flowers were blooming. On the sand of the beach was a Steven looking at the sunset. In your hands, he has the letter he read hours before— the letter written by Blue Diamond —and one letter he hadn't opened yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighed, thinking about the words in Blue Diamond's letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never knew if my mom was good or evil. So many perspectives, so many opinions…" Smiled, looking at the sky "In the end, Pink Diamond was really a good person, and she just wanted to protect a wonderful planet of destruction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that the gem made horrible things, such as hurt Pink Pearl's eye, leave Spinel on the garden and fake her shatter, but she matured a lot when she came to Earth on Rose Quartz's form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough time had passed for nightfall and the sky turned a starred blue, the boy decided to leave the beach and entered the house, being surprised when he looked at everyone in the living room. Pearl and Greg are washing the dishes, Amethyst is eating a piece of cake, and Garnet just has on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys." He said, calling everyone's attention to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven!" Greg e Amethyst spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was the view, Steven?" Pearl asked, drying her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was beautiful." Answered, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy sat on the couch next to Garnet. The gem looked the letters that wasn't in his hands, so she asked:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You read that?" She pointed to the blue paper with stickers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He looked to her "Sincerely, it was encouraging." The both smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you like it, it will probably be good you read the others." Finished. Garnet entered her room, making the boy pensative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She aroused his curiosity, because if that gem was telling him to read all the letters, those things are incredible. Eager, he walked to the balcony of his old bedroom— looked for privacity, since Diamonds didn't let their friends read it, it could only be a "family affair"— and opened the letter quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That letter has yellow paper, and different from the one written by Blue, the handwriting was not delicate and worked, but it was possible to see some decorations, like a diamond drawing at the beginning of each paragraph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without more waiting, he started reading.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You probably are conscious of the reason we’re writing letters for you, so I won’t spend your valuable time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you came, all of us thought that the diamond was the hardest stone, the gem that will never break or crack. We thought that, being Diamonds, we could do what we wanted all the time. We think that we had to do and abandon everything to continue with our perfect empire, at least, what we called perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We made a hierarchy to destroy everything we call weak. There is a hierarchy between the Diamonds, and White is at the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if we miss Pink, we’d get angry every time we remember she left Homeworld to live with humans on Earth. To us, she made a lousy decision when she started protecting this planet, and this decision was made worse when we discovered that Rose Quartz is our dear Pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're so thankful for you, Steven. You changed our minds, changed our thoughts. Sincerely, we'll ever be thankful for you, because you helped us to be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made the relationship of the Diamonds be better and stronger. We use our powers to ensure the good of all the gems, and I'm sure that we're very united.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After read that, a smile appeared on the boy's face, a expression of happiness and gratitude. He couldn't help but be moved by the extraordinary change of the three after knowing what they were like before. Some tears ran down Steven’s face, but he just ignored it and continued to read the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The beginning of Era 3 will be remembered by everyone, especially for us, because it started in a wonderful manner: with our sweet memories of Pink. We stopped judging the gems that were at the lowest part of the hierarchy— by the way, the hierarchy was forgotten, don’t worry about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As discouraging as it may be, the tragedy that the empire turned in made me fall apart. “The Rebellion”, the war that lasted 5.500 years; Homeworld’s situation; White calling us all the time, to we give the example and act perfectly, with a empire that was false like our happiness. Everything remember her. Everything remembers Pink, and it hurt me more and more when I thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After we understand the reason that made she left and became a rebel, I blamed myself. I blamed myself for order that she continues with her colony, even knowing that she couldn’t. Blamed myself for she wasn’t here with us, and for Blue can’t stop cry every time she remember her. Our dear Pink had gone because of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I miss her. I miss the pranks she did to approach us, the jokes she ever told me, the fun manner she was passionate for music. I can’t stop thought about her. I was always sorry that she didn’t stay with us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now we have you, Steven. You are like your mom, that makes me laugh, that loves music, that always thinks that talk can fix everything. You, who’s a Diamond, too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks for being who you are, Steven Universe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Yellow Diamond.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the boy was definitely crying. He never thought that Yellow would write everything she fell in one letter, even more in a letter for a human that she just discovered fourteen years after his birth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was feeling so thankful, so loved, so special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. White Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Time no see, huh? Sorry for that, I forgot I didn't finishes translate this. As I sad before, my English isn't good, so don't blame me.<br/>Also, please leave a comment if you want. Goodbye!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven couldn’t say that he wasn’t having fun in Beach City, because meeting his friends after a long time without seeing was totally amazing. The day was full of ice cream, joy in the warm water of the beach, and in the night had music and hot dogs.<br/>That was the last day of the boy in that city before going back to his house, and that 's the reason he was having so much fun with his friends. Everyone already knew that Steven would leave, so they reunited near the Crystal Temple before his farewell.<br/>“You know,” Sadie started the conversation, getting the attention of everyone. “That was a great opportunity to get to know each other better” she smiled seeing them agree.<br/>“Exactly! It’s incredible to think that we wouldn’t be here if it wasn't Steven.” Pearl looked to Steven, who smiled.<br/>Connie was playing a beautiful music with her violin, which made the conversation even more friendly.<br/>“Talking about that, do you really need to leave the city today?” Peridot asked.<br/>“Yes, but I’ll return in a few weeks.”<br/>A silence occurred, the unique sound possible to hear was the song played by Connie, but even then was disappearing as time went by.<br/>“What time are you leaving?” Lapis asked.<br/>“At 7:30 p.m.”<br/>“So we need to enjoy it while you’re here!” Connie said, like it was obvious, and without a word everyone agreed.<br/>A few seconds later, that conversation already turned into an animated and interesting chat, and the music was being played happily again.</p><p>After a long time, 7:30 p.m. finally came, and everyone was upset seeing Steven opening the door of his car. The tears came in the same quantity as the laughs, but for some reason it wasn't tears of sadness or rage, it was tears of happiness.<br/>"Steven, thank you for turning this day a special day" Jamie smiled.<br/>"Yeah, we were missing you!" Sadie said with some tears in her eyes.<br/>It was possible to see that the boy was completely emotional with his friends, but they knew that he needed to come back to his new house. Cleaning the tears, everyone ran to hug Steven.<br/>"Thanks for everything guys" He smiled.<br/>"Steven" Garnet approached "Have a nice day, and please be careful" She smiled too.<br/>After sigh, the boy entered in the car and left the place with the goodbyes of everyone. While driving, he looked to the moon and the stars.<br/>He spent a good time in Beach City, and that made him totally satisfied. It was great to see his friends, and he loved the day with them. Thinking about that, he smiled again.<br/>In his lap it was the three letters of the Diamonds. Besides wanting to save it in memory, he didn't read the letter written by White, so he decided to do it at home.</p><p>After came home at 7:50 pm, he got out of the car, took the keys of the door and the letters and entered the house. Opening the door, turning on the lights and sitting on the couch, turning on the tv in some random comedy show.<br/>"I wonder if I have to read the letter now." He said for himself, seeing the paper on the couch. "Actually, now is the moment."<br/>He took the letter and opened it, starting to read:</p><p>"Hello Steven."<br/>I want to thank you for helping me to become a better Diamond for everyone. Sincerely, this made me see the world as different.<br/>You helped me so much with the gem's hierarchy, you also helped me to see that we haven't a perfect impery. All we did was nothing but make the other gems suffer more and more.<br/>Each Diamond's personality, the way each Diamond had to think and act, it was horrible. But you changed it, and it was a brand new start for everyone.<br/>Nobody could ever imagine that this would happen, that a boy half-human half-Diamond would do this change to the Homeworld. We are grateful for it. Thank you.<br/>"And the hierarchy?" You ask. Diamonds, Peridots, Bismuths, Rubies and Pearls. We had a hierarchy among us— the three Diamonds —, and that made the others see me as the most powerful and important, more than Blue and Yellow. But now, everything has changed. Now we are in a new era, with new personalities and in a new beginning."</p><p>Steven had a smile on his face. He was really happy with the Diamonds' changes because it happened unexpectedly. They turned to kindness and loveable, without act or authority changes. In fact, they are in Era 3, that was obviously. </p><p>"Speaking about a new beginning. How is everything going after… that? It's everything fine on Earth? How it's Little Homeworld going? I hope everything's okay.<br/>Changes. The thing that has mostly happened in the last years— not just in this planet, but in all that has been our colony —, changes made by a human that just wants everything and everyone being kind.<br/>Even if I don't want to talk about it, the kindness you have remember Pink a lot. She wanted to save Earth and the humans from the destruction, and you wanted to save your planet and your friends of gems that you didn't knew the existence, also you didn't knew what could happen to you if we discovered what was happening.<br/>And if it wasn't possible to see, our dear Pink tried to save your planet so many times before turning herself to a "rebel". She fighted to end what we forced her to begin.<br/>In fact, Pink always tried to unite us. Always making those silly things, saying jokes while we were together just to hear our laughs, and playing of sing songs under the water to try to figure it out. Of course she was what you call a "kid".<br/>What I am trying to say is, Steven, that you and your mother have identical personalities, and you will never be tired to cuddle of who you love. You are someone special and inexplicably amazing. Always be the person you are. Please, continue being Steven Universe.<br/>Have a nice day, be careful.<br/>White Diamond"</p><p>"White wrote something so motivacional!" He said after reading the letter.<br/>Steven never expected that the three Diamonds would do something like that. So adorable, happy, sweet and kind. <br/>Now, they were worried about him. Steven really was someone special, a half-human half-Diamond, he was unique in the whole world. Pink's personality only made him more unique.<br/>It had some emotional tears on his face. His cheeks were hot, the eyes closed, wanting to say something but couldn't. In the end, he could whisper some words, but it was impossible to hear.<br/>He was totally grateful. It's not everyday that you receive letters of three important gems talking about everything you made to them. That was really motivational.<br/>The boy picked the three letters and put them inside of his cabinet drawer close to his bed. He would save it as a memory, because he probably wouldn't have another chance to receive other Diamonds' messages.<br/>Soon he would write to the three Diamond. Now, he would see the night sky full of stars and the moon. After all, that is what a good person does on a Monday night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>